Song Connections
by awesomeness13tobuscus
Summary: Have you heard a song and have been reminded to your favorite fandom, PJO/HOO? Well, so have I. So give me a song and I will find a connection to the series. WARNING: AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION, YOU MAY HAVE SONGS STUCK IN YOUR HEAD WITH CONNECTIONS TO PJO AND HOO, SORRY.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Horse

**WELCOME MY DEMIGODS! YOU'VE CHOSEN TO READ THIS FANFICITION AND I THANK YOU. SO, THE SONG DARK HORSE B KATY PERRY FEAT. JUICY J IS REALLY PJO FANDOMY. DON'T BELIEVE ME? YOU WILL SOON, YOUNG GRASSHOPPER. **

_Oh, no._

_[Juicy J:]_

_Yeah_

_Ya'll know what it is_

_Katy Perry_

_Juicy J, aha._

_Let's rage_

"Rage? Well who rages the most? Nope, not gamers, the GODS!"

_ [Katy Perry:]_

_I knew you were_

_You were gonna come to me_

_And here you are_

_But you better choose carefully_

_"_Piper and Jason and Reyna and Jason. Choose wisely Mr. Grace"

_'Cause I, I'm capable of anything_

_Of anything and everything_

"So Piper can charmspeak so she can practically do anything, say anything, and everything."

_Make me your Aphrodite_

"No caption needed."

_Make me your one and only_

_Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

"Diddo."

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

"i kINDA SCREAMED WHEN I THOUGHT ABOUT THIS. LEO AND HIS FORTUNE COOKIE WAS THE MAGIC AND THEN PERCABETH FALLING INTO THE TARTARUS –SCREAMS LOUDLY-."

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

"Dark horse… Arion… See the connection?"

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

"Percy, Jason, and Leo can both make hurricanes/storms/fire. The movie 'The Perfect Storm' consists of three storms colliding. Fire isn't really a storm but a wild fire spreads by wind so it's kinda like a storm of fire."

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back_

_Mark my words_

_This love will make you levitate_

_Like a bird_

Like a bird without a cage

"Aphrodite's animal is a dove AKA a bird."

_But down to earth_

_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

"Gaea told the seven about walking away to survive, even if they did walk a away, it would be a lose-lose situation because they would die. And Gaea is the earth goddess."

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_

_It's a yes or no, no maybe_

_So just be sure before you give it all to me_

_All to me, give it all to me_

_So you wanna play with magic_

"Mythomagic :D"

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back_

_[Juicy J - Rap Verse]_

_Uh_

_She's a beast_

_I call her Karma (come back)_

_She eats your heart out_

_Like Jeffrey Dahmer (woo)_

_Be careful_

_Try not to lead her on_

_Shawty's heart was on steroids_

_Cause her love was so strong_

_You may fall in love_

_When you meet her_

_If you get the chance you better keep her_

_She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart_

_She'll turn cold as a freezer_

"Remember Aphrodite's thingy where her children have to break someone's heart to prove themselves worthy of their mother?"

_That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor_

_She can be my Sleeping Beauty_

"Piper thinks she's useless. Jason's her knight in armor and she's the princess that can't do anything."

_I'm gon' put her in a coma_

_Woo!_

_Damn I think I love her_

_Shawty so bad_

_I'm sprung and I don't care_

_She ride me like a roller coaster_

_Turn the bedroom into a fair_

_Her love is like a drug_

_I was tryna hit it and quit it_

_But lil' mama so dope_

_I messed around and got addicted_

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)_

_Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)_

_ There's no going back_

**SO DA FUQ? IS THIS –GASPS- pjo reference katy purry? (lol joke) PROBBALY NOT BUT –SHRUGS- yolo**


	2. Chapter 2: Mountain Sound

**EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T ASK FOR IT, AND YOU TOLD ME A SONG, I WILL MAKE CONNECTIONS TO IT. (-groans loudly- I hate this term but…) #sorrynotsorry**

_I heard them calling in the distance_

_So I packed my things and ran_

_Far away from all the trouble_

_I had caused with my two hands_

"In Titan's Curse, Percy went to find Annabeth and in Lost Hero and Son of Neptune Annabeth went to find Percy. And the gods/goddesses/Titans have caused a shit load of trouble with their hands."

_Alone we travelled on with nothing but a shadow_

_"_Nico shadowtravels alone and he feels all alone. And Leo felt like the seventh wheel. My babies! ;~;"

_We fled, far away_

"Argo II flies around. –flies out a window-"

_[Chorus:]_

_Hold your horses now_

_"_Arionnnnn…"

_(Sleep until the sun goes down)_

_Through the woods we ran_

"Didn't they run through the woods in at least ONE book? Or am I nuts?"

_(Deep into the mountain sound)_

_Hold your horses now_

"-Percy voice- jeSUS CHRIST PIPES SHUT UP YOUR GODDAMN HORSE GEEZ."

_(Sleep until the sun goes down)_

"Sleep little Gaea, for you one day will kill us all."

_Through the woods we ran_

_Some had scars and some had scratches_

(JASON'S STAPLER LIP SCAR DON'T REMIND ME IT'S ADORABLE)

_It made me wonder about their past_

"After Nico, Percy, and Annabeth came out of the Tartarus they were all scratched up and scarred mentally for life. I mean, which demigods or even gods can stay in the Tartarus and not go insane. I'm looking at you, Misery."

_And as I looked around I began to notice_

_That we were nothing like the rest_

_"_Nico! ;~; We don't care you like Percy! We will love you forever! Can I have a hug anyone? ;~; -cries forever with Misery-

_[Chorus]_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_We sleep until the sun goes down_

"GAEA WILL BE KILLED BY ME BECAUSE SHE SUCKS –smashes fists into wall and falls down- -lets out a strangled cry of a 14 year old fangirl-

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh_

_We sleep until the sun goes down_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We sleep until the sun goes down_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_La la la, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_La la la, we sleep until the sun goes down_

_La la la, whoa-oh, whoa-oh_

_La la la, we sleep until the sun goes_

(OMFG I JUST REALIZED THAT ONLY 3 PEOPLE CAN GO ON A QUEST AND COME BACK SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO tHe OtHeR fOuR,?,/? I'LL HAVE TO DIE IF MY LEO, PERCY, NICO, JASON, OR/AND FRANKIE DIES. I'LL JUST STAY IN MY ROOM FORVER AND CRY)

**SO MY DEMIGODS, LEAVE A REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND MAKE MY DAY. REALLY, I WILL FIND ANY SHIP, ANY BOOK, ANYTHING IN A SONG. DON'T GODDAMN JUDGE**

**SONG FOR : CYNTHIA DARLING**


End file.
